


I Do Adore {A College Princiety Story}

by TheMasterUndertaleGamer



Category: PrincXiety - Fandom, Sanders Sides, logan sanders - Fandom, patton sanders - Fandom, roman sanders - Fandom, virgil sanders - Fandom
Genre: Princxiety, Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasterUndertaleGamer/pseuds/TheMasterUndertaleGamer
Summary: Roman Creatè, Virgil Angst, Madilyn Randson, Logan Bran, and Patton Hart. Five VERY unlikely friends at Thomas Sides University. And they might like each other? A song for Roman viral on the internet? Maybe even a pervert on campus stalking one in the friend group? Who knows what they’ll do to figure all this stuff out. They might even fall in love along the way.





	1. THE BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my second story. (I still plan on making Fanfics on MANY more fan bases, but I’ve found these are easier to do, because I’m into Sanders Sides more than anything right now. That will make me want to work on this more. Have a nice time reading this chapter! If you like it leave a kudo or a comment!

**Madilyn’s P.O.V.**

I sat on the porch waiting for Virgil he had asked me to meet him on the porch if the girl’s dorm. Of course, I’m not a girl. Only my best friends Roman, Patton, Logan, and Virgil knew that though. I we’ve known each other since 6th grade and we all promised we’d go to Thomas Sides University. Now, here we are. Freshman year first day.

”Hey Stats.” A familiar voice called.

I looked around and saw no one,”Who is it?”

I felt breathing on my neck as the voice responded,”Look behind you.”

Obeying to the voice I turned around and saw a poker faced Virgil. I slightly jumped, but easily played it off.

”Hey Virgil.”

”Ha! I told you I would get you back after you and Logan pranked me.”

I chuckled,”You really thought I was dead. I wasn’t even that good at acting back then.”

He rolled his eyes and laughed,”Well, I have a question for you.” 

“Shoot.”

“Okay, so can we go to your dorm for this?”

”What? You trying to hit on me Hot Topic?” I joked.

We laughed as I showed him the way to my dorm. I’m surprised he didn’t tell anyone else about whatever he’s about to tell me. Out of anyone me, him, and Roman are best friends so it’s kinda... exciting? I don’t know, it’s normal since I’m the one in the group who gives everyone advice, but I’ve never given advice where someone pulls me off to the side and asks me.

As we neared my dorm, you could almost smell the blueberry scented air freshener I had gotten from an unknown person. It was just left on my doorstep back at home, and it said _‘__for Stats’_, so I took it. I just guessed it was from Patton, because he’s basically the dad I’ve never had. Mine wasn’t around that much, but who cares my dad was trash anyway.

I crashed onto my bed and took the rubber band out of my black hair.

”What’s wrong?”

“Really quickly, I need to bribe you not to tell someone.”

I laughed and then said,”Then get me a lemonade.”

”Okay, come on Ms.Geek-Out.”

I rolled my eyes and reached my arm out for money. 

“Calm down, just follow me. P.S.... If you wanna go to the bathroom before I get you the drink then go ahead.”

I looked at him funny then said,”Is something up..?”

”Nope! Is it fine I want you to go to the bathroom before I ask you for advice?”

”Ugh, fine. I’ll go to the one downstairs to make sure you don’t do anything to my drink okay?”

I saw Virgil smirk and then say,”Sure, let’s go.”

I opened the door and started to walk down to the bathrooms with Virgil...

**Roman’s P.O.V.**

I had just went to my last class of the day. A few minutes and I would be where I belonged! On the stage with my fellow actors preforming as the lead of a play. The prince to save my true love, everyone would be clapping for me and my amazing skills and charm. I could almost see it!

The bell rang and I walked out of the boring classroom to see Virgil, one of my best friends.

”Hello, Emo Nightmare.”

”Hey Princey. I have a favor for you.”

”I see you finally noticed how amazing I am. What do you need?” I asked.

He went on to explain to me that when we were in 7th grade, Madilyn and Logan pranked him. Along with how they got the nickname Stats. One day, Virgil got angry at Stats for teasing him and they wanted to make him laugh. So what they did was got Logan to help them by making fake blood. After that, once they walked by Virgil the next day listening to her earphones they’d knock into Virgil spilling his water. Pushing their stomach they’d squirt out the fake blood and fall to the floor, “dead”.

Turns out, it ended up making Patton call 911 and Stats got in trouble. It was still a laugh though. He then told me stats was short for static electricity.

”Were you really that dumb!? If they were to be electrified, the blood wouldn’t have come from the stomach.”

”J-just shut up Sir Sing-A-Lot!” He rolled his eyes. “Anyways, I want to know if I can borrow a prop from your room.”

We were dorming together. Stats and Logan didn’t have to share a room with anyone, because they had both somehow worked up enough money for a single student dorm room. Of course, they were the only ones in the group who decided to get jobs other than Patton who just wanted to socialize. 

“Why would you need any of my props?”

”Well, I’m gonna use that gun you got from _This Flat Earth _to prank Stats back.”

”Aw! I though you said you wouldn’t remember anything that happened in the play.”

”Well, maybe I remembered a bit...”

”Sure, you’ve earned the prop. Bring it back when your done.”

”Will do, I’ll cya later Princey.”

”Bye Hot Topic.”


	2. I Combine a Bunch of Stuff I Was Really Excited to Write in a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of random stuff happens in the chapter and I tried to explain it in this amount of space, so it’d be better just to read the chapter :P I dare you guys to try and summarize this in the comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in this chapter I’m gonna disrespect the name Andréa in this chapter. I’m sure that all the Andréa’s reading this aren’t like this Andréa... *cough* bitch *cough* Okie have a nice time reading! OwO

**<strike></strike>Virgil’s P.O.V.**

Surprisingly, while I was talking to Roman he wasn’t insulting me, or acting like the bitch he is. Maybe, because he had drama today he was in a better mood. Normally, he makes fun of me and everyone else. Poor Patton, never realizes Roman’s doing anything. I’m surprised we even keep him around. Logan and Stats never really liked him until one day he pulled Stats and Patton aside to tell them something.

Never mind Roman, I needed to borrow his prop gun for a prank. I was going to put a gun on the ground in the bathroom to scare Stats. They like to go in the boy’s bathroom, just to see the look on people’s faces when they walk into the door. Also, because they though those bathrooms looked cooler than girl’s bathrooms. I walked to the vending machine closest to the bathroom and placed the prop on the sink. Now, to go back to the girl’s dormitory and wait.

I ran off to the dormitory and hid below the window, looking out of it occasionally to check to make sure I was prepared. Almost as soon as I got there, I saw the shortie with the dark complexion and black hair in a long braid. Their red sweater dress with white lettering saying _Nintendo_ with strings almost down to the knees. With their black almost empty backpack, some people would’ve mistaken them for a slacker. They were just a worry free artist, one of the reasons I had asked to meet them.

Other than the fact I wanted to prank Stats, I also had a question for them. I had written a song for... someone and I know they can play the ukulele. They can also sing, so I decided why not ask them to sing the song. I could sing, but I was scared what everyone would think, they most likely think my voice sounds terrible and would want me to die. Stats, doesn’t really care what much people think.

**Madilyn’s P.O.V.**

Me and Virgil walked to the bathroom, which conveniently was next to the vending machine. I noticed that today was the first day, and Virgil easily found his way to the vending machine. Which is... Weird! I remember one time our group went shopping. And Virgil got lost. Patton noticed he wasn’t there while we were at Forever 21 so he panicked knowing his “strange dark son” could be scared. Roman didn’t seem to care much, *cough cough* jerk *cough cough*. Logan, didn’t care much either cause apparently he has “no feelings”. 

Logan and Roman stayed behind as I looked for my best friend who was probably having a panic attack right now. I can’t believe how heartless they were then. Apparently, he was next to the Hot Topic. My personal favorite store. I was right he was having a panic attack, so Patton and I helped him with that. I then told him he hadn’t been thinking and should’ve called one of us... Which led to Patton scolding me, because I accidentally gave Virgil another panic attack. It really did suck. I had to go home, because w obnoxious piece of trash we used to call Roman had left me, Virgil, Patton, and Logan to rot. He’s better now though.

I walked into the bathroom carefully and went into the first stall. I never really had to go to the bathroom, but Virgil is trying his best to his something, so why not check it out. I laid my head against the stall door and stayed in there for about 2 minutes. I then flushed the toilet and walked around the wall to get to the sinks. The bathroom looked pretty cool though! There were comic book covers in fancy frames on the walls, which was pretty epic. The sofa that was in front of the sink was cool, too. I looked to the sink to wash my hands and saw... a gun? WHY THE FRICK IS THERE A GUN IN THE BATHROOM!? I start screaming and Virgil rushed into the bathroom.

**Roman P.O.V.**

As I was waiting patiently in one of the rows of the theater then Patton ran into the room and looked around. He spotted me sitting in the second row and waved. I waved back and he ran to sit down next to me. His bubbly manor echoed throughout the entire room, it automatically became brighter. A healthier space to audition in I’d say. 

“You alright kiddo?”

I realized I was staring off into time and space,”Oh, yeah I’m alright Patton. Just... thinking.”

”I just came to support you! I knew you were coming here to see if you can join drama. So-“

Before Patton can finish an older woman with glasses looked at a paper and read,”Can Roman Creatè come up to the stage with their audition ready?”

Nodded and stood up. Patton gave me a pat-ton the back (why..? ;-;) and I walked up to the stage. The piano started and I started singing,

**********************************

What I love most about rivers is:  
You can't step in the same river twice  
The water's always changing, always flowing  
But people, I guess, can't live like that  
We all must pay a price  
To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing  
What's around the riverbend  
Waiting just around the riverbend

I look once more  
Just around the river bend  
Beyond the shore  
Where the gulls fly free  
Don't know what for  
What I dream the day might send  
Just around the river bend  
For me  
Coming for me

I feel it there beyond those trees  
Or right behind these waterfalls  
Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming  
For a handsome sturdy husband  
Who builds handsome sturdy walls  
And never dreams that something might be coming?  
Just around the river bend  
Just around the river bend

I look once more  
Just around the river bend  
Beyond the shore  
Somewhere past the sea  
Don't know what for...  
Why do all my dreams extend  
Just around the river bend?  
Just around the river bend...

Should I choose the smoothest course  
Steady as the beating drum?  
Should I marry Kocoum?  
Is all my dreaming at an end?  
Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver  
Just around the river bend?

**********************************

I finished my performance with a bow and the room remained silent. I gestured everyone to start clapping, and only Patton did. Everyone’s mouths were wide open. It was kinda terrifying and I think based on the reaction everyone thought it was terrible. I wish I could run off the stage and straight to the dorm, but then I’d had absolutely no chance of getting in the drama club.

The lady with the clip board then said,”Good job...” She looked at the paper. “Um, Roman. That was the last audition. If you want to know if you made it, tomorrow look on the board outside.”

Once she told me I could leave the stage then I ran past Patton, crying. They probably thought I was terrible. While on my way, I saw Virgil glance and notice it was me. He then ran into the bathroom next to him and screamed something like,”Stats! Come out something’s up with Roman!!!” After that it’s a blur, I was crying under the covers in my bed. A few seconds later, I heard footsteps running into the dorm and bursting into my room.

”Roman, get your ass up! Explain what happened.”

”Kiddo!?”

”R-Roman?”

That whole time I was under the covers crying my eyes out. Until Madilyn pilled the covers off of my to see me in my sad state. I turned the other way then screamed,”Get out!”

The room went silent I then heard an unhappy Patton weeping out of the room and what I believe was Virgil leaving the room. I think Madilyn was still there though. Why were they still there I asked them to leave the room. It would be reasonable if if Virgil was still in the room, because we share a room of the dorm, but not Madilyn! I took the cover off and then said,”You don’t live here, can you get out now?”

They sat on the edge of my bed then said,”Okay, now that everyone else is out, what’s wrong with you?”

I sighed and then gave in,”Okay... Fine.”

”So, I was at the audition and sang my song.”

“What was it?”

”I told you this earlier today! I was singing _Just Around the Riverbend_.”

”Okay, keep going.”

I completed the story and they looked at me in disbelief,”Are you a dumb ass?”

I looked at them offended,”SERIOUSLY ARE YOU A DUMB ASS!?” They continued. “They were amazed with your skills, you really are dumb aren’t you!”

I looked at them disappointed and they laughed,”Welp, me and Virgil oughta skedaddle! Bye bestie.” She kissed me on the cheek jokingly and then sped out the door.

They left the room leaving the door open welcoming Patton in. They took Virgil by the arm and left the dorm room.

**Madilyn’s P.O.V.**

We walked out of the dorm arm in arm and I asked Virgil,”You put that prop in the bathroom didn’t you?” 

He nodded then inquired,”How did you know?”

”When Roman was forcing us to carry his props into you guys’ dorm I carried the gun in.”

“Hm.” He thought. “That seems like a you thing to do.”

”Heh, thank you.”

We walked up too my dorm while mindlessly talking, we almost made it in until some random girl stopped us.

”Heya! I haven’t seen you guys around here before, are you new or something?”

I looked at Virgil who was obviously anxious. Virgil may seem like an extroverted person, but that’s only around me, Roman, Patton, and Logan. He’s normally really anxious around other people. When we first meet him he was a sour patch, sour, sweet, then gone, but I guess we make him feel comfortable. The girl who was talking to us had gradient hair. It was platinum blonde to pink, and they had vintage sunglasses on. Their face was bombarded with makeup, and if you could see beneath her sunglasses you could see the mischievous gleam in her eyes.

”Well, nope we’re just... new here! Today was our first d-“

”Shut up, I already knew that I was asking to be polite. Are you dating.” She interrupted.

Wait what? Who the Frick does this lady think she is! If she says anything like that again, I’m about to be ready to smack her across the face.

”Um... No.”

”I’m sorry, jeez.” She muttered. “Welp, I’m Andréa.”

Of course this lady was an _Andréa_... I’m decided not to waste my time and continue opening my door. I unwrapped my arm from Virgil’s and then that Andréa girl said,”Well, are you gonna tell me your names? Like, I don’t have all day people.”

I rolled my eyes and then said,”Well, I’m Madilyn and this is Virgil. Bye now!”

The girl gasped then walked away. I hate people who are arrogant like that... Upset for Princey. Princey found a balance between arrogant and kind, but everyone else like that is a nope. I opened the door with my key and plopped myself onto the bed. Virgil locked it behind us and I then said,”So, what’s wrong Virge?”

”First of all, when I said you can call me Virge if you wanted I didn’t really mean it. Anyway,” He continued. “So, I made a song and I need you to sing it.”

”Wait what!? YOU out of all people made a song?”

I stared at him in disbelief,”Seriously, you’re not joking right!?”

”H-heh, nope.” I nervously chuckled. “But if you don’t wanna the-“

”Of course I’ll do it for you! Lemme see the lyrics.”

He then passed me a sheet of lyrics that were titled, _I Do Adore_. Doesn’t seem much like Virgil’s style. The music was more or less of something Patton would write to Logan. Wonder if he wrote it for someone. It has to be someone I know right? That would be epic! I wonder who he wrote it for. Definitely not one of my close friends. They all high key hate each other, so it could possibly be for some other guy that went to our old school and came here with us now. All I know, is it can’t be anyone in our friend group.

”Who’s it for!?”

”Um...” He got closer to me to the point I could feel him breathing on my ear. “R-Roman.”

I jumped off the bed and screamed,”ROMAN!?”

”Shut up, Stats!”

I sat down on the bed then asked Virgil,”You seriously like Roman?”

”Yes...” He confirmed.

”I thought you hated each other...”

”Yeah... That’s what I thought.” He paused for a moment. “You know what, never mind. I bet you he hates me.”

He tried to take the sheet of paper, but I held my grip on it,”No, we’re doing this.”

“N-no we’re not. Give me th-“

”I said we’re doing it. It doesn’t matter if you like it or not. You like Roman and we’re gonna show it, let’s do this Scaredy Cat!”

He hesitated, but a few seconds later started nodding with uncertainty, ”Fine...”

I smiled at him and we got to work to compose the music. In the end, it turned out amazing! I can’t believe we really did it. We made a song in a few hours. Even though Virgil wasn’t in on this, I was going to post the video on YouTube. Before the song started I was gonna say the song was made for Roman, by someone who was VERY close friends with. Instead of Virgil’s idea, putting it on a CD and labeling it with a Disney movie. Ha! If we we’re to do that if Virgil ever told Roman then he’d be angry, because he ruined his love of Disney. I’m surprised he didn’t know that. Once I suggested my idea he quickly agreed. We then listened to them recording.

**********************************

Everything you do it send me 

Higher than the moon with every

Twinkle in your eye

You strike a match that lights my heart on fire

When you’re near, I hide my blushing face 

And trip on my shoelaces 

Grace just isn’t my forte

But it brings to my knees when you say

Hello, how are you, my darling today?

I fall into a pile on the floor

Puppy love is hard to ignore 

When every little thing you do, I do adore

We’re as different as can be

I’ve noticed you’re remarkably relaxed

And I’m overly uptight

We balance out each other nicely

You wear sandals in the snow

In mid-July I still feel cold

We're opposites in every way

But I can’t resist it when you say

Hello, how are you, my darling today?

I fall into a pile on then floor

Puppy love is hard to ignore 

When every little thing you do, I do adore

Finding words, I mutter

Tongue-tied, twisted

Foot in mouth, I start to stutter

Ha, ha, Heaven help me

Hello, how are you, my darling today?

I fall into a pile on the floor

Puppy love isn’t hard to ignore 

When every little thing you do, I do adore

Every little thing da, da, da, da

Every little thing da, da, da, da

Every little thing you do, I do adore

*********************************

I smiled at Virgil,”Perfect. Now the next steps of my plan.”

”Hm? You never told me there were any steps.”

“Well, what if before the song we have a voice over saying that this song is from you to Roman..?”

He gasped,”NO!” He stared into the depths of my soul. ”Madilyn Fawn Randson I swear, if you do any of what you just said behind my back then I will never talk to you again.”

I playfully rolled my eyes,”Ugh, fine. I’ll keep that promise... for now!” I though for a moment,”Well... I have an idea. Instead of saying it’s from you then we say it’s for Roman. He’s not smart enough to figure it out, but when he does find out we can’t say we didn’t need give him a hint.”

He thought about it then said,”Fine...”

I cheered and then recorded a voice over for before the video. While Virgil was editing the video, he changed the voiceover to sound extremely low pitched. He was anxious (like always) and only agreed to go along with umm plan if I was talking. Once we finished we posted the video of course it was gonna take a few hours, but all good things come with a price. We still had to be cautious to make sure Princey didn’t look at my laptop under any circumstances. It _seems _like a pretty easy job, but hiding stuff from Roman isn’t that easy. Especially when you want to slap that specific person across the face. 

**Virgil’s P.O.V.**

Stats and I almost made it to their dorm. I define almost in this sentence. Just as Stats got out here keys to her room a girl named Andréa walked up to us.

Stats walked into the bathroom. I can’t wait to see their face once they notice the gun. I took out two bucks to pay for the drink and notice some people staring at me. They looked... Stuck up. In the group there were 2 girls and 3 boys. The girls looked identical, they each had blonde hair in a ponytail. One with glasses and the other with a bow in their hair. They both had mostly red, plaid skirts on and a white shortsleeved button up with a black tie. The boys had the same hair color, but their hair was cut. They had the same shirt and tie, but black pants.

_I bet you they’re looking at me, because my hoodie. I knew I should’ve gotten a new one for the first day..._

I looked back at them and one of them henna caught my eye. I swiftly looked back over to the vending machine, but still felt their eyes scorching intensively on my back. I then heard a dramatic cry... Roman? I turned around and saw Roman crying. Why is he crying..? We need to hurry and figure it out. I heard a high pitched scream in the bathroom then poked my head,”Stats! We have to go, Roman is crying!”

They ran out the bathroom and started running to the boy’s dorm. Patton followed Roman, but with Roman being Stats “second best friend” they easily got in front of Patton with their long legs. I really can’t get over the fact that someone like Stats would be best friends with Roman. I can’t believe they started to like each other. Exactly like it was unpredictable I’d start to like Roman in another way I can’t say much to that... Anyway, she rushed out of the bathroom and basically caught up to Roman. He opened the door to run into his room and didn’t close it. Stats ran up to the dorm and made sure to leave every door opened in our dorm room too look for Roman.

Once they swiftly found their room way into Me and Roman’s room Patton followed along with me standing at the doorway. Roman basically forced us out of his room, but Stats knowing Roman knew couldn’t do much to get them out stayed in to see what was wrong with him. They both were in there for about 2 hours which left me, Patton, and Logan to talk. Logan, even though it was about four still had to have his coffee. The guy who was the most logical forgot something in his daily routine! Has the world gone mad!? We all sat on the white couch, relaxing. Patton’s dad instinct kicked in he then asked us,”So how what your day kiddos?”

Logan looked at Patton then said,”Patton, you know we spent the whole day together, because me basically have the same classes.”

Patton looked distraught until Logan continued,”And by the look on your face I can tell you are disheartened right now. To make you satisfied, I shall sum up my first day here with you in one word. Remarkable.”

Logan gave Patton a genuine smile and they both gave out a little chuckle. Basically, Logan just flirted on Patton so hard, neither me or Patton had known what happened. Literally, _Patton had no idea what was happening_. I said a prayer for Logan and Patton hoping Patton would stop being absolutely oblivious and throw poor Logan a bone.

”Yeah... My day was fine I guess.”

Patton looked at me as if something were wrong,”You sure Virgil?”

I nodded,”Yup, everything’s fine Pop-star. Just working on a project with Stats.”

”Oh, you guys didn’t tell us you had any classes together.”

”Patton is correct.” Logan confirmed,”As a matter a fact you don’t have any classes with Stats.”

”Um... T-that doesn’t man we can’t do projects together.”

Patton screamed,”Hooray, teamwork!”

Logan just nodded, obviously not convinced. We sat there for a bit, until Patton turned on Steven Universe. He started singing the theme song and I noticed Logan blush. I do admit that it is gross, yes... But! I do kinda ship it, so it works out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was a lot in a chapter... hope you enjoyed, and thanks for readin. Peace fam!


	3. More Stuff That Happens!!!

[Oof, I forgot to link this song in the last chapter, so here it is!](https://www.google.com/search?source=hp&ei=GLVGXdiRIt-D9PwPs-Gu-Ag&q=google.com%2Fi-do-adore&oq=google.com%2Fi-do-adore&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-hp.3...1860.19685..20171...0.0..1.382.2491.14j4j1j2......0....1.......6..41j41i10j0i131j46j0j46i131j0i10j0i13j0i30j0i13i30j0i8i13i30.W2yiwzkAUu8) Now, let’s get on with this chapter.

***********************************

**Madilyn’s P.O.V**

After Virgil left and the video finally finished rendering, Roman had called me. I know he’s a pretty needy person at times, but I saw him like three hours ago! I thought about ignoring the call, but that would just cause him to call over, and over again until I answered. I looked over at my phone and tried not to focus on the ringing, but when you try not to focus on something, that’s the one thing you solely on. I wanted to answer so badly, so I gave in.

”What is it Roman?”

”Greetings Madilyn.”

”We went over this, it makes me uncomfortable when you call me by my name.”

”Why!?” He questioned. ”Your name is so fancy, it could look astonishing cursive!”

”Whatever Roman, what do you want?”

”Well...” He began. ”Someone in the boys dorm is hosting a party, and he told me I could invite anyone I wanted so...”

”Let me guess! You though he looked hot, so you want to seem like you have a lot of friends and are cool. Am I right?”

I couldn’t hear anything for a moment and then sighed,”I suppose I must confess, he did look pretty charming.”

I rolled my eyes then said,”I’m only going if everyone else is.”

He cheered,”Good! We’ll meet you on the first floor at ten.”

”Okay, cya then.”

I had hung up and checked the time. Eight... I had two hours to get ready. I looked in my dresser and the realization struck that I had mailed most of my wardrobe and it wouldn’t come until tomorrow. I probably should’ve thought about that decision before I did it. In my closet I only had 3 shirts, one pair of leggings and nothing else. It would be about 24 hours til I got my clothes, so I decided instead of wearing my anime T-shirts to the first party of the year. I’d just take a quick run to the Walmart that was really close to campus and get a baggie sweat shirt. I got my purse and went on my way.

Once I got it the parking lot, I had gotten my keys out and opened the door of my car. I sat there for a moment until starting the car and almost instantly I was at Walmart. There were shirts of all kinds, sleeveless shirts, shortsleeved shirts, long sleeved, but no sweatshirts... I wandered for a bit until the quest for sweat shirts came to an end. I finally saw a plain white sweat shirt. I ran up to the register and paid for the shirt. Quickly, I fled for my car and ran up to my room. Now to shower and we’ll be good.

I ran down to the bathrooms and bathed. (Not going to far into detail. I’m sure everyone reading this has taken a bath.lol) I changed and then checked the time. By this point it was eight-thirty, so I decided to make my way down to the Quad. I walked down the block and soon, I saw the vibrant green grass. Along with a few other people taking advantage of the open space. I was about to call Roman, but before I could manage to take my phone out I got hit in the face with a soccer ball. I fell to the ground and felt a shadow in front of me.

The mysterious figure had stuck their hand out to help me up, which rules out the possibility of them being a unworldly demon. Instead of taking their hand I helped myself up along with picking up their soccer ball. I had looked up at the person who I supposed kicked the ball at me and pushed the ball into her chest. She had long hair that was a blood red and eyes that were a bright green. On their face were a few freckles and a smudge of dirt. I stared for a moment until the ginger spoke.

”Hi! I’m sorry about that, are you okay?”

I hesitated and then said,”O-oh! Yeah I’m fine. It didn’t hit that hard.”

She smiled,”Well, I’m Autumn!”

”Heh, I’m Madilyn...”

We had a moment of silence until it was interrupted by a loud squeal,”STATS?”

I turned around and saw a Patton running up to me. I waved and he basically tackled my with a hug. I balanced to keep myself from falling a second time for the day. I turned back to Autumn,”Well, I oughta go. My friends are waiting for me.”

She nodded and said,”Oh, that’s cool! I guess I’ll cya around Madilyn.”

She gripped the ball tightly and ran off somewhere into the field. Patton then question,”Who was that, kiddo?”

”I just met her. That soccer ball hit me in the face... and her name is Autumn.”

I was staring off into time in space for a minute until Patton snapped me out of it,”You alright kiddo?”

”Um, yeah I’m cool.”

We turned around and waited for everyone else to come I’ve rot us. Eventually everyone else made it over.

”Hey guys.”

“Salutations, Madilyn.” Logan greeted.

”Hey Stats.” Virgil said with his hands in his pockets.

”Hello Madilyn.”

”So.. Where’s the party?” I questioned.

”This party is at in an apartment around here.”

”So, not a dorm?” Logan asked.

”Nope! It’s about 20 minutes away if you walk...”

”Roman..?”

”Yes Virgil?”

”Are we only meeting here, because it’s the less than 3 minutes from true parking lot?”

Roman paused for a moment,”Yes...”

Virgil rolled his eyes and Patton said,”I have my keys with me, so I’ll drive!”

Everyone agreed and we walked down to the parking lot to hop into Patton’s car. The floor of his car was extremely clean, unlike mine. Along with the car looking clean it also had that classic new car smell. I loved it! Patton had started the car and we were about to be on our way to the apartment. I rolled down the window and looked at the area surrounding me, so I’d become used to it. Virgil was chilling out to his music, while Patton had Disney music on Roman sang every lyric and Logan was being grumpy old Logan.

**Virgil's P.O.V.**

We had gotten to the apartment. I turned off my music and waited for Patton to unlock the car. Roman had unlocked it manually, but before she got out Patton said,”Wait!”

He turned off the Disney music then started to ‘lecture’ us,”Okay guys, so this is our first college party.” We all nodded and he continued. ”So I want you guys to make sure you do anything bad, okay?”

Logan added,”What he means to say is, if given the opportunity don’t take any drugs anyone gives you, and don’t drink. That means you Virgil!”

Yeah, I’ll admit I drank one time in high school, but people were temping me to do it. One time, I was mad at Roman and made the mistake of going to a party alone. After that, some seniors locked me in a corner and we’re telling me to drink it saying they wouldn’t back off unless I did. I was about to start hyperventilating, so I did it. Then everything was a blur. The last thing I remember was being in a hospital bed. To this day everyone refuses to tell me why.

Before you let the car I whispered to myself,”He knows I was on the verge of a panic attack... I’m not always the bad guy.”

At that moment Roman, who was in the middle seat. I bet he heard me... _What does he think about what I just said? Does he hate me now? I shouldn’t have said that, I’m always the bad guy!_ As I continued to panic Roman landed a hand on muni shoulder he then whispered in my ear,”Don’t worry about what Logan said. We know he doesn’t really mean it! You’ll be fine Emo Nightmare.”

I turned around and he smiled. I didn’t expect that. Continuing to come out of the car, you could almost clearly hear the obnoxious pop music coming from the room. We didn’t even have to ask Roman which apartment it was, that’s how loud it was. Patton has knocked on the door, and a boy with straight black hair opened the door. They had a Hamilton T-Shirt and white skinny jeans. He looked at Patton, obviously confused,”Um... Who invited you?”

The look stayed on this face until Roman made his way in front of us,”I did.”

The boy nodded and then moved out the way to let us in,”Oh, cool! You guys can follow me to a... Less crowded area.”

I looked into the room and and saw it was extremely crowded. I’m not excited. Let’s just say I don’t do well in crowded areas. I had moved closer up to the front, so I couldn’t get lost in the swarm of people. For extra measures I grabbed Stat’s arm incase I couldn’t keep up. Well, at least I thought it was Stats, but nope it was Roman... The guy with the black hair gave me a weird look and started walking. If Roman didn’t hate me earlier, he DEFINITELY hates me now. I let go and softly muttered, ”Sorry.” For a second or two he had no idea anything was wrong, but after awhile he looked down at me. He decided to ignore it? He didn’t say anything to me.

Once we got to a white door, the guy with black hair stopped and then said,”Okay, Roman! I’m gonna gonna let you and other people.”

Everyone was confused for a moment, looking back at Logan I saw him squinting his eyes, most likely trying to figure out what this guy was thinking. Roman nodded and then said,”Okay,” He turned around to inform everyone,”My greatest apologies, but you guys are going to have to stay out here for about an hour while I do a festivity in here.”

He gestured towards the door until Stats exclaimed,”I’m not doing that. I’m not gonna get ready, just for me to stay in this cramped space. Either I go with you, or I’m leaving.”

The guy rolled his eyes and Stats who was about a foot shorter than him tried to intimidate him. He laughed until Roman said,”Fine, begone! You asked me if you could come anyway.”

Logan looked at him weird,”Roman that is a falsehood, and you know it.” He adjusted his glasses.

The boy tapped Roman in the back then threatened,”Well, you can either hangout with Count Dracula and friends, or go with the plan.”

Why the f*** did Roman invite us to the party if the person that invited him is being a complete bitch? He might’ve seemed nice while we were on our way in, but that doesn’t mean he really meant it. In high school, before we were actually friends with Roman she had always told me to be prepared for the day Roman left us all for a group of arrogant kids. Maybe today was the day and he was just being nice not to hurt anyone’s feelings. Or maybe, he was only nice to me because he hated me and didn’t want anyone to know. Or maybe he never wanted me to know. All those times him and Stats kissed each other’s noses out of annoying the other, pointless. All because he hates me...

**Patton’s P.O.V.**

Roman had invited us to a party, so we were going to meet Stats at the Quad. I _ was _excited for the party, but it turned out to be not so great. The music was really loud, so I had to knock extremely hard just to be heard. Once the door opened a boy that I feel like Roman could be into opened the door. I don’t know how to feel about him... Roman walked in front of me to, so he knows we weren’t crashing his party and I don’t think Virgil did this on purpose, but he had grabbed onto Roman’s arm. The way he walked kinda changed, and the guy who opened the door looked at them funny. Logan was kinda put off too, its not normal for Virgil to touch anyone other than me or Stats, so why is this time different.

Stats was trying to act like they knew what was happening, but I know them enough to realise that wasn’t the case. They were about to say something, but I think Virgil noticed that he wasn’t holding onto Stats’ arm. I heard them whisper sorry, but not anything from Roman. Me and Logan subconsciously looked at each other and started walking. He got closer to me and on the way, our hands somehow got tangled... I started blushing. I could almost feel Logan’s smile as we were nearing the door.

Once we made it to the door, the guy with black hair stopped. He said that we couldn’t come in, only Roman could. Which was, weird to say the least. I could tell Stats was about to get moody about it, so I just let them say a few things. They tried to intimidate the guy but he just chuckled to himself snarkily. Logan mumbled,”They know he’s about a foot taller than them right?”

”Let them be, they’re being Stats.”

“Shut up Logan, we both know I can beat all the people in this room up if I really wanted to.”

”I highly doubt that.” Logan said.

”Don't fight you two! Also, instead of beating everyone up why not think of a more peaceful answer?”

Stats rolled their eyes,”It’s not like I’m ever gonna have the chance to do it.” They continued,”Anyways, if Roman’s gonna be a bitch then it’s pointless staying here.”

Roman said something that was pretty mean and Stats started walking off and I had to follow, because a lot of the time they don’t notice that they might be _a tad bit short_... Sometimes when they got worked up they would forget. Logan always questioned why every time we were in crowded places Virgil took the arm of Stats, but I told him not to question it. They are two peas in a pod. They walked off and I quickly followed behind, but it was hard to pick them ohh they in the sea of people. I finally saw them in next to the door about to unlock it. I made my way over to them and then said,”What are you doing?”

”I was just leaving, Roman’s being a bastard. If you wanna be a bastard with him then you can stay.” They continued. ”I wouldn’t want to take up that _”precious” _time of yours. To be at a party you invited me to.”

”Calm down, kiddo. I’m sure Roman didn’t mean what he said!”

They rolled their eyes,”I don’t care. I’ll just get an Uber. There’s no point in any of us being here.”

I gasped then whispered,”Did Roman not tell you what the party was for?”

”Yeah, a first day party.”

”No, this is a confession party kiddo!”

”Wait what?” They were obviously confused. “For who?”

”Well...” I began. ”In high school Roman has a thing for one guy, and he was at this school. Roman being the amazing superstar that he is, somehow got all these people together to make it seem like a normal party, but they’re in there getting something ready.”

They looked as if something horrible were about to happen and stormed out back into the crowd. I tried my best to find them, and went over to the door. Apparently, no one was over there anymore. I tried to check over at their favorite place, the snack table. I found my way over there, and Stats was nowhere to be found. I did find Logan though! He was about to walk away, so I grabbed his arm.

”Excuse m-“ He turned around and noticed it was me. ”Oh. Salutations, Patton.”

I greeted,”Hi Logan!” I continued. ”Um, do you know where Stats, or Virgil are?”

”Yes. In fact, I do! Madilyn and Virgil want back to the campus.”

”By any chance, do you know why?”

”No, I do not. They didn’t inform me why they were leaving.”

”I think we should leave, there might be something wrong.” 

“Don’t you want to support Roman, Patton?”

I hesitated for a moment and then said,”Well, when Stats left me they seemed pretty urgent.”

”No need to worry.” He assured me. ”They’re presumably working on their project.”

”I guess... I guess you’re right.”

We stayed at the party and waited for Roman to confess. I’m still nervous that something was actually wrong. If anything is I’m sure that Stats is responsible enough to deal with it. Right..? Who am I kidding, we’re talking about the adorable anxious fluff ball that overreacts when he has even the slightest doubt something is gonna go wrong. Along with the sensitive adult-child that cries when they see their friends crying. I have to find them!

***********************************

**Madilyn’s P.O.V.**

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! _WHY WOULDN'T ROMAN TELL ME THIS!? I had went back over to the door to search for Virgil. If Roman has went into the room, and me and Patton we’re talking for about 5 minutes I need to find Virgil and get out of there as quickly as we could. I squeezed through the tiny holes I could see throughout the crowd and made my way to the door. Luckily, I found them even though they were about to leave for the snack table... I wish I could go there, but now is not the time! I ordered an Uber and it said it’d be here in 2 minutes.

I grabbed Virgil by the arm,”We have to go, now.”

”Wait wha-“

”Trust me. This isn’t the type of party we think it is.”

”Is it acceptable to ask what is happening?” Logan questioned.

”No Logan. This is important, so come on!”

Virgil was about to say something, but I grabbed his arm and dragged him out the apartment room. ”I got an Uber. I’ll explain why we’re leaving once we get to your dorm. We’ll lock Roman out of your room, you’ll want to once I tell you why.”

Virgil nodded, obviously not understanding and then Uber came. We hopped into the car and sat in awkward silence. I wasn’t used to it, because I don’t use Uber often, but I had learnt it was useful at times. I wanted to say something, but then realised what would I talk about? I hate small talk, so it’d be pretty hard to keep up a conversation. I decided to stay quiet and wait for the five minutes to pass by, by scrolling through instagram. 

The ride had ended, and we got out the car on our way to the boys dorm. I decided to stop at my dorm for another shirt, I had a feeling I was gonna overnight it in Virgil and Roman’s room. Roman wasn’t gonna get too angry at me to sleep in his bed with different pants, so I guess it’s okay? I had stopped at my dorm and Virgil waited outside. I opened my room and picked up my laptop I got the shorts, and my ukulele. I walked out the door and passed Virgil my ukulele,”I don’t want to look crazy walking through campus late at night with this.” Virgil shrugged as we neared the boys dorm.

Virgil unlocked the door and we went into him and Roman’s room. He locked the door from the inside and asked,”So, what’s so important that you we needed to leave immediately for? Not that I’m complaining, but it was kinda weird...”

I told Virgil to sit down. He laid down on his bed, and I started,”Well... Patton told me this and apparently we were supposed to know, but Roman’s high school crush goes here with us. He somehow set up a party in the week that we’ve been here.” I continued. ”And he was confessing to them there...”

Virgil looked at me,”A-are you serious?”

I was silent. Virgil then started sobbing, ”Of course, the one time I like someone like this, and they absolutely hate me!”

I reassured ,”He doesn’t hate you! He just... Likes someone else! That’s all...” 

He continued sobbing into his jacket, going deeper every moment he thought about it. I never really knew how to fix him, and I swear if he gets into a panic attack... I know how to stop it, but we he’s not gonna listen to me if he does. WHATDOIDO? Just as Virgil started an attack, there was a knock at the door. After that I heard, ”Kiddo, can you please open the door..?”

I wanted to open the door to tell Patton Virgil wasn’t coming out, but I ran over to Virgil and started whispering,”Virgil, listen! Breathe through your nose for four seconds, hold for seven seconds, and breathe out for eight.”

He never got a hold of it, goddamn it Patton was so much better than me at this. I then realised that if I speak harshly, he’s gonna feel like I’m putting pressure on him, so I said it’s again softer,”Virgil, breathe through your nose for four seconds-“

”Please open the door!” I’m not surprised Patton was still there, but get a hint! Virgil is in here literally about to die if I can’t get him to breathe, and I can’t leave him or he’s gonna burst up crazy. I don’t want that! I yelled at Patton,”I can’t leave Virgil right now, he’s having a panic attack. You need to stop banging on the door, it’s making it worse!”

I heard a slight whimper from the other side of the door. I continued trying to calm Virgil down and on the fourth attempt I did it! He was still kinda on edge, but he was fine nonetheless I sighed of relief and Patton asked,”Is everything alright kiddos?”

I looked at Virgil, who had his head deep into his jacket and then said,”Yeah we’re fine.”

”C-can I come on now?”

I looked at Virgil who had magical popped he head back up and was shaking his head no.

I nodded and then said,”Um... Sorry, you can’t.”

”Are you su-“

”I said you can’t come in, we’re trying to talk.” I snapped.

I heard a weak okay and then footsteps. After that, silence.

”So... Are you okay Virgil?”

”Y-yeah. But I don’t know why I should be mad at Roman...”

I screamed,”How do you not know why!? You put your time into making a song for him, and he started acting nice to you out of the blue. That’s a HUGE reason to be mad!”

”W-well yeah, but we all knew he liked Eliza.”

“Ugh.” I groaned. ”He doesn’t even like that prick... He’s too gay to function at times!”

”Did you just take that quote off of Mean Girls..?”

”Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. All I know is Roman doesn’t wanna be ‘weird’... IT’S NOT WEIRD!!! IT’S SOMETHING TO HAVE PRIDE ABOUT!!!”

”Why do I feel you wanted to stay over, because you wanted to rant about Roman?”

“Maybe because it’s true..?” I shrugged and continued.”Anyway, the only reason Roman ‘likes’ the basic bitch is because she has blackmail on him.”

”I’m not surprised you don’t like her.”

”She stole my idea for dyeing my hair red... I swear it’s true! Also, Logan told me he caught her one time looking through Roman’s locker.”

”We both know that’s not true... Maybe he was just lying. He might’ve wanted to take advantage of us. We knew he was bad until one day he pulled you and Patton to the side to tell you something.”

”Hm? What are you talking about?”

”The day that you became best friends with Roman. Patton pulled you to the side with Roman, you talked for a bit. Then the next day you were best friends...” Virgil started rambling.

”I still have no idea what you’re talking about.”

”Are you pranking me right now, seriously? It’s not the t-“

”For real, I don’t remember!”

”Sure... You should go to sleep.”

”I’m fine! Me and Roman became friends when he gave me that me that new phone.”

”I thought that was _‘a gift of friendship’ _as he called it.” 

“I literally ignored him all day.” I explained.

”Hm, you can ask Patton later.”

”Anyways... You came back from that sob session really quickly. You sure you’re fine?”

”I guess. I don’t know...”

”You might as well be telling me I’m Not Okay, I Promise.” I chuckled.”Really though, what’s up?”

”I’m just... Disappointed? I don’t know.”

”Seriously?”

”Can we just drop it?” He asked.

”Fine...” I mumbled.”So, you wanna watch Netflix?”

”Sure.” He responded.

We watched Lilo and Stitch on my laptop, waiting for Roman to come. I was excited to wait for him and him being really upset. Why I cared about this? I just like getting back at people who screw with Virgil. It’s the same thing the other way around, but Virgil doesn’t do much to get back. Yeah, this is something he’d do, but I hold a grudge against people after they mess with me or my friends. Logan always says it’s pointless and when I don’t like people for years, they don’t even remember what they did. I rolled my eyes and said it was a me thing. He just continued to try and prove me wrong. A very Logan thing to do...

We finished the movie and heard a knock at the door. I checked the time on the laptop and it was three twenty. I looked over to see if Virgil was asleep, and I guess he tired himself out in his panic attack. I sighed and then got up to open the door. I was about to unlock it and realized it could’ve been Roman.”Who is it?”

”Hello Madilyn, it’s Roman.”

I rubbed my eyes then said,”Even late at night you manage to do too much.”

”I apologize then fair maide-“

“Don’t call me that, I’m not letting you in. You hurt Virgil, goodnight!”

I heard a sigh from the other side of the door and footsteps walking off. I’m surprised he gave up so quickly! Maybe Patton stayed up late to tell Roman we were camping out. I yawned and decided to head to bed, me and Logan start class at six. Might as well get an 2 hours worth of sleep. I got up from Virgil’s bed and closed my laptop. I then climbed into Romans king size bed and peacefully drifted off to sleep. 


	4. I Gave Up On Trying To Name These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Logan and Madilyn get to class they must have a group of four people for a project. Rea, so happens to be in the class, and William one snobby kid that had 2 brothers and 2 sisters all team up. They get ice cream at Patton’s work place and after they get their ice cream Madilyn runs into Roman. Patton heard the commotion and comes to them to resolve the issue. It is then revealed that Madilyn and Roman kissed in a closet playing Seven Minutes in Heaven in 9th grade. The chapter ends with Patton questioning both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven’t posted but... that’s only because I was on a trip. This chapter is say is pretty juicy, so have a nice time reading!

_We’re gonna time skip to after the party, because why not?_

**Roman’s P.O.V.**

I had walked in and saw Patton sitting on the couch, which was quite unusual... He then whisper-screamed,”Hey Roman! I just wanted to tell you Stats and Virgil are angry at you for some reason, and locked you out of your room.” He continued.”So I left out and brought this pillow and blanket for you!”

I looked at him in disbelief,”Can you please repeat?”

I then saw Logan emerge from the dark hallway leading down to our rooms. He spoke,”Well Roman, I don’t think there is a simpler way to put it.” I walked to the kitchen and started to make coffee. He had gotten in the habit of drinking it every morning once we got here about a week ago. I knew he had class in about 3 hours, so it’d make sense that he’d be up.

”Being the ‘smartest’ here you should know that was a theoretical question!”

Logan sat down on the couch and shrugged. He then turned on the TV to browse the channels.”Did you even check to see if they would talk about it?!”

Patton shushed,”Quiet down, Roman! You’ll wake them up.”

I looked at Patton and angrily stomped over to my bedroom door. I harshly knocked and waited a few moments for someone to answer. Once the door opened I heard a drowsy Stats ask who it was. I answered and tried to flatter them by calling them a fair maiden. I realize that flattery doesn’t work on them, and in my tired state noticed that was very offensive. That guaranteed I wasn’t getting in my room tonight. In defeat, I stomped back to the couch and Patton wasn’t there anymore. Only a huge lump on the couch holding a book... BORING!!!

I laid down on the couch and tried to fall asleep, but that’s very hard to do when you feel someone is watching you trying to fall asleep. I then dramatically sighed,”How does anyone do this!?”

Logan rolled his eyes,”That’s fine. Just disregard the fact that I’m trying to read...”

I looked up,”Oh great! You’re here...”

Logan then ignored me and continued reading. I kept trying to fall asleep and it didn’t work, so I just decided to get up and start my day. I check the time and I had been trying to fall asleep for an hour. If I were to wake Madilyn then I’d be able to asked them what Virgil was angry at me. I could also get Starbucks with Remy. He’s always awake, so I’d just watch Steven Universe. I turned on the TV and changed to one of the Steven Universe recordings. I remember when Madilyn learned to play the extended theme song, just so I could force everyone to audition for a play with me in high school. I had asked them to sing a song for Eliza. Not that I wanted to make her a song, but sometimes a prince has gotta do what he’s gotta do.

I thought about what happened last night... I didn’t remember a lot of it, but maybe I did something to upset Virgil. Still it’s very unlikely, because Patton or Logan didn’t say anything to me. Maybe they don’t even know why they’re both mad at me. I have to tell someone about Eliza and Alex... I continued watching Steven Universe for a few hours until I heard an alarm go off in Patton’s room. After that a bit of shuffling around. Patton then made his way out the room and came into the kitchen.

”Good morning!”

Logan looked up and said,”Salutations Patton.”

He went down the other hallway leading to me and Virgil’s room and knocked on the door. I heard a moan and then Patton asking,”Pack up your stuff, kiddo.” A minute or two later a tired Madilyn came through the door.

”Morning...” They rubbed their eyes. I noticed they were wearing one of my T-Shirts with a crown and had on the leggings they were wearing yesterday.

”Is that my shirt!?”

They nodded and rolled their eyes. Logan had went to his room for his backpack and then said,”Okay. We’ll be on our way.” He checked his watch for the time and nodded to himself in agreement.

”Yeah, my ukulele is under Virgil’s bed, so I’ll be back after class! I’ll cya guys later.”

They opened the door and headed out. Patton then looked at me,”So... You hungry?”

I nodded as he made his way to the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator. We didn’t have much, because we haven’t gone shopping as a group yet. But we did have tuna a bread so Patton made us tuna sandwiches. He had finished the sandwiches so I sat at one of the barstools and took my sandwich. We had talked for a bit and then Patton had decided to go to the store for a frozen pizza. Once he left I happily ate my sandwich and when I finished continued watching TV.

**Logan’s P.O.V.**

Once we left the dorm then I had decided we’d go to the Starbucks that was a two minute walk from our first class. Madilyn was still tired, and though I didn’t owe them anything why not? We had our first class together, so it’s the equivalent to babysitting. We hadn’t gotten any homework, because it was the first day, I asked about what our first few assignments would be. I enjoy doing work, it keeps me busy and thinking

”Hey Logan.”

“Yes Madilyn?”

“Do you have any money on you?”

”Indeed I do. Why?”

”Can we go to Starbucks or something?”

”Believe it or not, doing that was on my train of thought.”

”Hm. So is that a yes?”

I nodded and adjusted my glasses. As soon as the store was insight they started to run and got to the door. I took my time knowing we had fifteen minutes until class. Once we both got in Madilyn scanned the menu and ordered. I handed them the money and we waited for their drink to be ready.

”So, how was the party..?”

”It wasn’t ideal, Eliza. That girl that Roman lik-“

”I know. I don’t think it’s real.”

”I thought it was suspicious, too.”

”So, you’re looking into it?” They questioned.

”I guess you can say that.”

Someone called my name and we went up to get their drink. The exchange was short for the most part, but once we left we had five minutes to get to class. We started on our way and walked through the empty campus. The weather was misty and dull, which personally I favor. The reason I like those days better is it’s a great day to stay inside and read or study without anyone complaining. If I didn’t have to get vitamin D I would probably stay inside reading, or studying.

Once we had made it too our class, surprisingly our teacher wasn’t there. We had sat down at our assigned seats and waited for the teacher to come. I looked around the room to see if I’d recognized anyone and I had. A few people actually. They were all almost identical and always looked organized. Their names were Veronica, Laila, Alexander, William, and Raymond. I had also noticed the girl that Madilyn was talking to the day before. It seemed that they had also noticed.

”Oh, I see someone has a crush.”

They looked at me,”Shut up, Logan! Like you always say...” They tried to mimic,”My names Logan, I’m so smart! Hehhehehe, I don’t have feelings, lol.”

I rolled my eyes,”Well, I can tell if someone has affection for someone else. You’re staring at them like you have no brain, and your pupils are getting bigger. I’m almost positive you like them.”

”Pffttttt!? I only know their name, and that they play soccer. I don’t have enough information about them to even consider liking them.”

”I know we’re starting a group project today, and I finished it already. Maybe you can ask to partner with them.”

They shrugged,”Hm, I bet you she already has frien-“

They stopped talking and looked behind me. I turned around and saw the girl we were talking about waving at them. I smirked and adjusted my glasses. The girl started walking towards us until she was in the standing in front of us. 

“Hi Madilyn!”

”O-oh, hey Rea!”

”Well, I heard we were doing a group project or something, and I don’t have friends in this class!” She laughed and then continued,”I was wondering if I could be in a group with you two?”

I began,”Well, you two can, bu-“

Madilyn stomped on the foot from under the table then said,”Sure! Do you know what the project is gonna be?”

She sat down and said,”Yeah, I’m pretty sure we have to read over A Midsummer Nights Dream and write a report on the message.”

“Oh cool. This is one of my best friends, Logan.”

I moved their foot off of my shoe and looked at them. They mouthed the word sorry and I nodded. 

“Salutations.”

”Hiya Logan! I’m Rea.”

Rea brought her hand out and I shook it. She then pulled up a chair to sit next to us. At that moment the teacher walked in. 

“Sorry for being a bit late. Anyway, let’s get started! So, we’re gonna have a group project. You can choose your groups and you must be in groups of four. I’ll give you guys five minutes to figure it out. You may begin.”

I looked back at the group of siblings and noticed that they had made their group, but William was left out. I had gotten up to ask him if he wanted to be in our group. Knowing they were all fairly cocky I expected him to say he had a group already and I was correct.

”Um... You know I already have a group right?” He paused looking down.”Well I suppose I could tell them I’m moving with your group.”

”Amazing.” I went back to Madilyn and Rea, knowing that William would follow. I pulled up a chair for him and sat down. He sat down next to me and looked at the people at the table. 

“Um... Who’s this Logan?” Madilyn questioned.

“Th-“ I started.

”William. William Stephen.” He winked at them and Rea. He then his index finger. Rea rolled her eyes and Madilyn gagged. You could by talking to the group once that William wasn’t the most... charismatic of the siblings. 

“Well, now that your awkward gesture is over let me introduce these two. This is Madily-“

”Wait! Logan, you can’t just mention what just happened. It makes people feel weird. You really have to work on your people skills.”

I adjusted my glasses,”I suppose we can work on that later. Anyways, this is Rea.”

She waved and then William question,”I know that you asked for the school assignments yesterday, so does that mean you already started it?”

”I believed that we all should do equal amount of work for it, so I completed the project and divided the work into parts.”

Rea looked at me in disbelief,”You’re saying you already finished the project and you split it into parts so we can redo it..?”

I nodded,”Crystal.”

Madilyn put her hand on her shoulder,”You’ll get used to all the shit he does like this...”

I was about to say something until the teacher yelled across the room,”Does everyone have their groups?” There was a sea of yes and no nos. They then continued,”Amazing, start then. It’s due next week on Wednesday.”

I looked at everyone and then said,”What are you waiting for? Get to work.”

Rea started,”But we don’t have the bo-“

”I’ve already read the book. I’ve got you guys covered. Unlike Logan over here...” Madilyn continued,”I guess we can tell our professor we’ve all read the book.” They took a sip of their coffee and got up. Rea and William followed, and soon enough I did, because I didn’t want to spend all of English and Literature just sitting down.

**Madilyn’s P.O.V.**

I had gotten up and walked over to the professor hearing everyone’s footsteps behind me.

”Excuse me?” I tapped her on the shoulder.

”Yes ma’am?”

I hesitated for a moment knowing I couldn’t correct her,”W-well my group all read the book already.”

They chuckled,”You guys can leave then, but I expect the work early from you guys.”

We all nodded and then walked out of the room. Rea asked,”I guess we’re all friends now, so... You guys wanna exchange numbers.”

I hopped up and then exclaimed,”Sure!” I told her my number and she called me. I didn’t bother getting William’s number. He was part of this group of siblings. I’ve never met him personally before, but they went to our high school. I’m almost positive that he’s one of the people who basically forced Virgil to drink. If not him than definitely one of his brothers. It was a group that Logan used to hang out with before us. But I knew there was always something off about them. No one else acknowledged it and said I was just being ridiculous, but why are they always whispering...? Maybe I wouldn’t attract myself to them if they weren’t whispering al the time. They could just talk like normal people...

“Since there’s like an hour of class left, you guys wanna wanna go to the cafeteria?”

Logan nodded and adjusted his glasses and Rea screamed in excitement,”Sure!” She then grabbed my arm and started running towards the room. For a moment we locked eyes and I noticed how genuinely happy she looked. I bet that if she ever were to meet Patton, they’d get along nicely. I started running and sooner or later we made it to the cafeteria. Looking behind, Logan and William were about 10 seconds away. In a nearby trash can I threw away my coffee. I had never been to the cafeteria, because normally I just ordered pizza from the nearby Pizza Hut or got Boston Market.

I looked at the shops and all of them but one were closed. It was Andy’s, and ice cream place. I’m pretty sure today was Patton’s first day there. He had told me he was working at an ice cream place, and if we could come he’s be there at six forty five. I walked up to the store and rang the bell on the counter. After that there was some shuffling in the kitchen, but soon a smiling Patton came out of the room.

”Hey kiddos! Ice day we’re having.” He chuckled and so did Rea. Maybe she did like dad jokes.

William came up behind me and said,”Um... Did you just call us kidd-“

Logan looked at William with a cold, hard, terrifying glaze as if he were about to hurt him. William stopped immediately.

”Patton can I get cooki-“

”I already know what you and Logan want, but what about your new friends?”

It wasn’t a surprise that Patton knew what me and Logan wanted. He had always ordered us ice cream every time we went to a movie, or something. I feel like he wanted the job just so he could eat the Oreos that the shop used for toppings. As Rea pondered what she was getting off the menu Patton took a second look at her and his eyes light up. 

He gasped in excitement,”I feel like I know you from somewhere.”

Rea looked at him and then jumped up,”Me too!”

There were a few moments of them doing hand gestures at each other until Patton screamed,”You’re from Pun Camp aren’t cha?!”

She nodded and they started giving dessert puns,”I just have to tell you, don’t get the popsicles here. They’re realllyyy snobby and have a stick up their butt.” Patton giggled.

”Yeah! I wish they wouldn’t be so icy cold all the time.” Rea chuckled.

”I do too, but I just think they’re tart on the inside.”

Once the wave of puns was gone Rea still extremely giggly ordered,”C-can I-“ She paused to laugh and got herself together. ”Can I have a small mint chip.”

”Sure kiddo!” He had started making our ice cream.

”Lo, what size do you want?” He asked in front of the cones. Logan has to think for a few seconds so he took that time to make Rea her cone. He handed Rea her cone,”There you go kiddo!” Logan requested,”May I have a medium?” Patton nodded happily and started making Logan cone. I soon noticed that William didn’t order anything. I know I didn’t exactly like him off of the ten minutes I knew him, but I decided to asked,”Why don’t you order anything?”

Patton had looked at him and me and then William said,”Well... I-I-I’m fine.”

Patton continued making the ice cream and gave me my shake.”There ya go champ! I’ll cya guys after class.”

“What about paying?” Logan had gotten his wallet out and had a twenty dollar bill out.

Patton chuckled,”I’ll pay for it!”

“I don’t want you to lose your job on the first day Patton.”

He had declined,”Seriously Lo, it’s fine.”

“I won’t accept leaving without paying!”

Rea then sighed,”Ya know guys, whatever your doing right now is gonna make people think you’re dating.”

Everyone looked at Rea for a few seconds. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Patton never argued or as Logan puts it,’debate’ with anyone. Plus, you’re begging for Logan to kill you, you need to roast him and Patton. He’ll lose it after that.

”FALSEHOOD!” Logan screeched.

As the argument went on I decided it was best to just back away slowly. We walked away and headed down to the swimming pool to put our feet in the water. As we neared the door we noticed a familiar face. Can you guess who it was...ROMAN! The one and only Prince Roman. I tried to ignore him, but things didn’t go as planned,”Greetings citizens! I’ve heard one of you two has a problem, and would like to have lunch with you to discuss the matter. Do you accept?”

I rolled my eyes then said,”If you wanna have lunch you can but it, and shove it up your a-“

I had felt someone grab my arm, it was Patton,”Now, it’s fine to disagree with each other but don’t curse!” He continued.”What are you angry at Roman for?”

I hesitated and then said,”Roman was being a total jerk last night, and he hurt Virgil’s feelings. You hurt Virgil, you hurt me.”

Rea then said,”Um... I think it would be better if I just..” She started backing away.”Yeah...” Walking off I then realize,”Do we really have to do this now? Don’t you have work?”

”Logan is filling in for me. I’m ready to get to the root of this problem!”

Roman had coughed to get attention,”What did the poor prince Roman do to deserve to be ignored?”

”First of all, you don’t even like that fucking son o-“

Patton interrupted,”Language!”

I muttered,”You act as if you haven’t had any dirty puns...” I continued,”You know you don’t even like Eliza. We both know that your gay, not pan.”

Roman dramatically gasped,”Why would you guys care who I’m dating. The last time I checked, a bi person kissing a person’s nose is alright.”

Did he seriously just say that? First of all, I was only joking when I did that. We both know we’ve kissed each other before. The only reason we’ve done that was because we had done it one time at a sleepover while playing seven minutes in heaven. No one ever found out it was us who kissed other than the people at the party. All they know is that a boy and a “girl” kissed at the party. It just became a joke, and if Roman wasn’t fine with it he could’ve told me. In fact he’s done the same thing to me. The more I think about it the more I realize, I probably shouldn't have done that in front of Virgil. He had told me right before that he liked Roman, and then right after that I had to go and kiss him as a joke.

”Shut up! You act as if you weren’t the one who was spinning the bottle. You were the one who wanted to see what it felt like, so don’t come at me like it’s all my fault!”

”W-what are you kids going on about?” Patton paused,”You weren’t the two who kissed in the closet... Were you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, their secret has gotten out. Maybe Madilyn and Roman liked each other in high school... Nah, I’m just kidding! I wouldn’t make a OG character be the character that has the most background. Wait until you learn more about the other kids at their old high school...


End file.
